


On The Bright Side

by Brit_In_Space



Category: Lazer Team (2015), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Jealousy, Mavin, No Spoilers, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Slight!Depression, Woodach, Woody is just lonely, Zach is here to help, dawwww
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brit_In_Space/pseuds/Brit_In_Space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woody didn’t have a weapon. He’d said it himself at the final battle, Herman had his speed, Hagan had the shield, Zach had a bloody laser cannon, and what did he have? A stupid British accent and a helmet that did practically nothing. </p><p>Woody always had a saying, ‘On the bright side…’ but what ‘bright side’ was there to this? To this stupid idea of a ‘Lazer team’?</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Bright Side

Woody wasn’t popular at school. Bright side, no one would bother him in class.

Girls didn’t want to date Woody. Bright side, he didn’t have to feel pressured to be a ‘good boyfriend’.

Nobody spared Woody a glance in the street. Bright side, he could keep himself to himself.  
But now, now with all that happened over the past month, it had all changed, people talked to Woody when all he wanted to do was hide away, girls wanted to date Woody, practically throwing themselves at him and he couldn’t even go into a McDonnald’s without having everyone take pictures of him, Woody having to run, leaving with his food forgotten on the counter. 

How could Zach and Herman enjoy this kind of publicity, getting 3 million followers on Instagram was one thing, but the constant confrontations by the news and fans, how could they stand that? Even Hagan didn’t mind it, only getting mad when people knocked at his house, but otherwise was indifferent.

Maybe it was jealousy, jealousy that Woody wasn’t really part of ‘Lazer team’, at least he didn’t feel like it. Woody didn’t have a weapon. He’d said it himself at the final battle, Herman had his speed, Hagan had his shield, Zach had a bloody laser cannon, and what did he have? A stupid British accent and a helmet that did nothing but make him too smart for his own good and kept him up at night. What ‘bright side’ was there to that? Having to be the weak one? The one the others needed to protect? He didn’t want that.

Even back when they had first started training, back when they were four useless chums who hated each other’s guts. The military was more than happy to just lob off their limbs and be done with it, of course the others could just find replacement hands and feet, but Woody, no. Woody was going to die. No matter what his brain told him, 0.00001% survival chance his arse and he most likely would’ve died if the others hadn’t gotten to him when they had. Last. Always last, and mere seconds from death as well.

And again, when he thought he was going to starve to death, unable to get the visor up on the helmet, Zach had showed him that there was a stupid, bloody button on the side of his head he had no idea about. The rest of the team just laughed, ‘Silly ol’ Woody.’ And all that. He’d eaten more than his fair share of take out that night and almost drunk the military facility dry, and that just made him feel worse. It took him a month to figure that out. The doctors themselves having to put him on a drip during training just to keep him alive over the past weeks.

Maybe he should just leave, start a new life in buttfuck nowhere because the entire world knew his name. Even he knew he was growing more useless by the day, his own thoughts keeping him awake at night, the insomnia was too much, and each night without sleep he got worse. Worse at everything, he dropped things, slipped in and out of consciousness during training and had more than once accidentally caused Zach to auto lock his canon onto Hagan, Herman or even Zach himself during one of those sessions.

Tonight was one of those nights, the rest of the team was at some big wig party all of them had been invited to, but Woody didn’t go. Parties weren’t his kind of scene anyway. So why was he watching the live stream of it from the inside of his helmet? He didn’t know. Woody just sighed and rolled onto his side on the bed and shut his eyes, tonight would be the night, he would get some sleep. Or at least that’s what he told himself as the party still echoed in his ears, he could almost hear them. Hagan, Herman, Zach, laughing, having fun. Without him. He’d really pulled the short straw, hadn’t he?

“Hey.” It was Zach, the voices from the video were loud but even he could distinguish one of his best friends. Best friends. Woody wondered if he felt the same way about him, unlikely, but he could wish.

“Hey.” There it was again, Woody missed his old voice, if he had chosen this accent like Dr. Sorola had told him, why couldn’t he change it back? Had the helmet just made him too stupid to make his own decisions? Ironic, wouldn’t it be for a device to make him so smart but so stupid at the same time? 

“Hey!” The voice was a lot louder now, closer and Woody couldn’t help the scream he let erupt from his throat as he eyes flew open and he was face to face with Zach, the other man staring at him with concerned eyes.

“Are you okay?” The jock asked, his free hand resting on Woody’s shoulder and the cannon resting on the bed beside Woody’s leg. The Texan- gone Brit nodded sharply, stupidly going to rub the little sleep he’d gotten from his eyes but his palm hit the visor glass instead. He couldn’t help but flinch as he watched Zach’s mouth quirk upwards. He was an idiot.

“I thought you guys were at that party.” Woody muttered as Zach rolled his eyes.

“That party ended ages ago, dude. It was boring anyway, Hagan wouldn’t even let me look at the alcohol.” The man pouted as Woody let out a brief chuckle, maybe time had passed quicker than he thought; the other looked up at him.

“Woody,” Zach caught the other man’s attention with an oddly serious tone.

“Yeah.”

“Why are you crying?” Woody’s expression dropped drastically, he wasn’t even aware of the tear tracks making their way down his face until Zach had slowly reached over to open the visor as Woody flinched slightly, reaching up to touch his own face.

“I- I didn’t know I was-” He stuttered as everything hit Woody all at once, like train, all his feelings and emotions and worries hit him all in one go. Soon he found his shoulders to be shaking uncontrollably, Zach wrapping one arm firmly around him as he cried into him shoulder. Woody practically screaming his anger and sadness into the other man.

“I haven’t- haven’t slept in-in so long. I'm s-such a useless b-bas-stard” He muttered weakly once the shaking had subsided, he was sure the others had at least heard what was going on from down stairs by how silent it had gotten, not even the tv was on.

“You aren’t useless.” Zach spoke as the other pulled away slightly, Zach’s arm falling from his shoulders as he did. Rubbing his eyes, Woody found he could only stare at his feet.

“I know the feeling, when I first started on the team, and I realised I was mister popular.” Zach paused. “It was weird, but maybe it’s just me, like I was born to be the centre of attention and loved by everyone.” Woody couldn’t help but snort loudly as Zach sent him a look before coughing slightly to cover his reddening face, okay, maybe that was a little narcissistic of him. “Just,” Zach continued. 

“Just don’t let it get to you.” Woody only found himself nodding along, he wasn’t all there, lost between his loud thoughts and Zach’s words so that when the man beside him stood up and took his arm, he just followed dumbly.

“What if I want to leave, Zachary? What do I do?” The man mumbled meekly before they’d even reached his door, Zach stopped and stared at him, eyes not as sharp as they usually were.

“Leave.” It was a simple word that made Woody’s face snap up towards him. “But,” He held the word slightly. “We need you. Or we aren’t Lazer team anymore.” Woody’s shoulders sagged, the tension escaping in one breath and he soon found himself on the brink of tears again, however with a quick hand on his shoulder Zach stopped him from breaking completely and lead him down stairs.

“There’s our Macgyver!” Hagan smiled as the two made their way down to the living room, take out and pizza boxes already opened and hot on the table, the tv playing some movie that had been muted, most likely when Woody had started crying.

“Food’s gon’ get cold.” Herman was quick to lean in and grab a plate once Woody and Zach had sat down on one of the sofas, Zach’s hand only just dropped from Woody’s shoulder as he too started to make a move towards the pizzas.

Maybe he was wrong, Woody had just mis-read everything. Now he could see the bright side to all of this, this Lazer team. And that was the team itself, especially Zach Spencer, who was 'meant to be loved by everyone'.


End file.
